


Ways to Say Goodbye

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [161]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. f!Mahariel x Sten, I can't. Two friends say their reluctant goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say Goodbye

"I wish you’d stay," the Warden says, picking at her thumbs in the nervous gesture Sten first saw from between the bars of his cage.

"Duty requires me elsewhere," he replies, watching the crew load the ship that will bear him home. For as long as possible, he wishes to have both feet planted on solid ground. "I pray I will not have to return here."

"Just promise me one thing." The Warden’s trying to smile, and doing terribly. (If only she were as skilled with handling her feelings as she was with her dagger and bow. It would make things a lot easier.) "Promise me you’ll live a long and happy life, wherever you go."

"I do not make promises I cannot keep," Sten responds at length, his voice slow and heavy. "This place has changed me." She knows enough about the Qun to grasp the hidden threads of his words. It is a way of constance; it may not accept their son as what he has become.

"It has changed us both." Her nails scrape his knuckles as she reaches for his hands. "Don’t make any false vows, then, my friend. Think of me sometimes." He can’t promise that, either, but there is sometimes good in lying.

It is the last time they’ll ever see each other as they were on that day.


End file.
